The Imprint
by annamorphos
Summary: Driven by guilt over Jacob's injuries, Bella makes a fateful decision and chooses him over One year later, she is attending Seattle University and preparing to celebrate her However, a shocking discovery sends her spiraling into a world of anger, rage, and broken This is NOT a JacobxBella
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is Jake! Leave a message!_

"Hey, Jake. It's Bella. I'm standing outside and guess what? You're not here. I'm really starting to get worried. Call or text me so I know you're not dead on the side of the road." I couldn't fight the irritation that drenched every single word I spoke. "I love you … and … uh … happy anniversary."

He was late; he was never late. I stood in the parking lot, staring aimlessly at the spot that he would normally occupy with his motorcycle. It had just been snatched by another student in a yellow Toyota. I glared down at my watch impatiently and noted with disappointment that he was almost an hour late.

"So much for a perfect anniversary," I muttered, my face flush with disappointment, before I decided to head back to my dorm room. Jake knew what residence hall I lived in. He would come find me when he showed … _if_ he showed.

It had been exactly one year since I had made my decision. After visiting a shattered, barely conscious Jacob after the battle with the newborns, my guilt had forced me to cave. I had broken Edward's heart and embraced my love for Jacob. Two months later, I had left for Seattle University in the fall. A part of me had wondered if a long distance thing would work for us, but Jake had gone out of his way to make sure it did. He was there every Friday afternoon, and sometimes, he surprised me during the week. Things were easy and carefree between us, and he never pushed me too far.

Finals had wrapped up at the end of May, but I was still on campus. Figuring I could get ahead with my degree, I had signed up for three summer classes. Jake wasn't ecstatic about it, but then again, neither was I. He understood my reasoning, though.

The campus was relatively dead. As I ambled back to my residence hall, I think I may have seen a grand total of five people traipsing in between the buildings and across the courtyard. Then again, two of those had probably been teachers.

I repositioned my book bag over my right shoulder, and I shoved my hands in my pockets. The sky above me had grown significantly darker since I had left my last class, and I anxiously picked up my pace. Today was bad enough already. The last thing I needed was to get caught in the rain. However, as I turned a corner and spied my dorm in the distance, a loud blast of thunder sounded, making me jump in surprise. I picked up my speed, breaking out into a full sprint, which was a bad thing. My eyes were focused on the prize, and so, I didn't see the large stick that had fallen in the middle of my path.

As I was moments from tripping and falling on my face, someone reached out and grabbed the back of my bag, pulling me out of danger's path. I stumbled back, turning and falling face first into Edward's chest. Somewhere behind him, I could hear Alice's laughter.

Despite the fact that they had both been accepted into Dartmouth, Alice had refused to leave my side again, much to the annoyance of Jacob, and she had changed schools at the last moment. She had applied to Seattle University weeks before classes had started and had still gotten in. I wondered if it had anything to do with the new wing that she had helped finance. Edward, on the other hand, had no reason to be there. Carlisle and Esme were wrapping up things in Forks, getting ready for their move, while Rosalie and Emmett were already living at the family's new house in New Hampshire. Jake had even made it abundantly clear that he wasn't comfortable with me spending time with Edward alone. So I wondered why Edward was here.

"Goodness, Bella," Edward said, his eyes softening as I righted myself and stepped away from his embrace. It didn't escape my notice how his arms had lingered on the small of my back a little too long, or how I had leaned forward and savored his heavenly scent. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel the flush in my cheeks darkening. "I was just trying to get to my dorm before it started to rain."

Alice was holding a huge, bright green umbrella, and she promptly offered me sanctuary as tiny, timid drops started to fall from the sky. She frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you were looking forward to tonight."

"What are you …" I paused when I realized what she was saying. A terrible feeling of nausea and disappointment curled in my stomach. "He's not coming, is he?"

Alice grimaced and shook her head. "It doesn't look like it. I can _see_ you, which means he's decided not to come."

I cursed silently and willed the tears not to appear, but they rebelled against me and started to pool in my eyes. Lowering my head so as not to show them, I mumbled my thanks to Alice for telling me before beginning my walk of shame to my dorm room. How could Jacob abandon me? If he had a good reason for it, then why hadn't he called me? I pulled out my cell phone again, only to frown at the fact that I had no missed calls. I briefly thought about calling Charlie but refuted the idea. My father had enough on his plate without having to deal with the issues of his daughter and her boyfriend. No. I had to deal with this on my own.

As I mulled over what to do next, I realized that, although it was now raining heavily, I wasn't getting wet. I lifted my head and noted that there was still a green umbrella over my head. I stopped and turned, expecting to find Alice trailing behind me, but I gasped as I came face to face with Edward. His shirt was damp, and the rainwater was beading off his hair and trailing down his cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed, almost pulling him under the protection of the umbrella. He shrugged and explained that he was keeping me from catching pneumonia. "You're soaked, Edward. Was this really necessary? My dorm is right over there, which I might add, is not far enough for me to catch a terminal illness."

"Forgive me for worrying," he muttered and repositioned himself, giving both of us coverage with the umbrella. My stomach was aflutter at the close proximity to him. Regardless of what had happened the year prior, I was still drawn to him, which I both loved and hated. He gazed down at me curiously. "How are your summer classes?"

I sighed. "Demanding and enlightening. I guess I should be thankful that Jake stood me up. I have a fifteen page research paper due next week. I've finished the bulk of it, but I still need to write the introduction and conclusion, and I need to finish my works cited page."

"If you require any assistance," Edward said with a slight smile, but I could see the tension beneath his expression. The mere mention of Jacob usually brought forth this response. "I'm free in the evenings. The Seattle University library is quite the labyrinth."

He was trying, that much was obvious. I had expressed a desire to remain friends, or some semblance of friends anyway. I could tell that the idea was tough for him, but he was willing to attempt friendship … for me. I couldn't fault him for trying, so I nodded, smiled, and said that I appreciated his offer and would let him know. My words made him smile brightly, and his eyes lit up with happiness. We made quiet, polite conversation for the rest of the trip, and about five minutes later, we arrived at my residence hall. I used my key card to open the door, and Edward and I both shook the rain off our clothes before stepping in.

I glared across the student center when I spied Alice in the far corner, grinning at us. She produced a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Edward and a towel for me. While he slipped away into the bathroom to change, I seized the opportunity to escape to my dorm room momentarily.

It was small, but Alice had helped me turn it into something livable. Upon signing up, I was fortunate enough to nab the last of the "suites," as the university called them. They were larger, single rooms that had adjoining bathrooms. I was grateful that the only aspect of my dorm that I had to share was a bathroom.

My suite-mate, the girl who lived on the other side of the bathroom, was a peach. Her name was Kahlen, she was a year ahead of me, and she was the nicest person I had met. When I had moved in, she had timidly presented me with a small gift basket packed with two small bags of coffee, some chocolate candies, and a strange, blue card, which turned out to be a printing card. In the computer lab, students were required to have prepaid cards for any and all printing. Kahlen had preloaded mine with five dollars. Considering printing was only five cents per page, she had sent me up for a while. I made sure to treat her to dinner.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped into my room and dropped my backpack. Alice stood in the corner and tore through my closet as I ran the towel through my hair. I wasn't as soaked as Edward, but I did manage to get a little damp.

"Here," Alice said, tossing me two articles of clothing. "Put this on."

I looked down and was grateful to see a t-shirt and jeans mixture on my lap. Since I had let it slip in Forks that I may want to change my wardrobe for college, Hurricane Alice had hit my fashion life. She threw out a lot of my old wardrobe pieces and replaced them with new, ostentatious, designer bits. I never knew where she intended me to wear the full-length, backless dress with the exorbitant price tag, but I simply bit my tongue. Maybe if I didn't bring it up, it would simply disappear.

"Hurry up," Alice insisted. "If we leave within the next fifteen minutes, we can beat the dinner rush."

I sighed heavily as I began to change. "I really don't feel like going anywhere."

"I know you're upset," Alice said eagerly, "but going out with me and Edward will cheer you up. You just need to get your mind off of Jacob right now."

I pulled the t-shirt over my head and tugged the jeans around my waist. As I looked in the mirror, my resolve, which included curling up in the fetal position on my bed for a few hours, started to weaken. After all, if Jacob wasn't going to show up, wouldn't he want me to go out and have a good time? Would he really want me to sit around and mope?

"Look at it this way," Alice continued. "Going out will give you a chance to clear your head. Right now, you're really upset, and you might do or say something that you might regret."

She had a point.

"All right," I said hesitantly with a bleak smile. The idea of trying to keep up a happy pretense was physically and emotionally exhausting. "You win. What are we doing tonight?"

"Shopping, dinner, a little homework, a movie, and quite possibly, a fashion show," Alice said, numbering off the list of activities on her slender fingers. Her face came alive as she elaborated on each activity, and it was difficult to remain stoic. Alice had an excitement that was perpetually contagious. "Hurry up! Bring a change of clothes. You'll be staying at our place tonight."

"What?" I held up my hands, begging life and Alice Cullen to slow down for a second. "I have a paper that I need to finish. I can't spend the entire evening with you."

She waved her hand and shook her head. "You'll still get your paper done. You have the entire weekend. You won't be able to get any work done, anyway. You'll be too busy thinking about Jacob."

"Alice, I don't know, I mean—" I was cut off by the familiar sound of my ringtone. I gasped and tore across my dorm room, anxiously pulling my cell phone out of my discarded damp jeans. Jake's name was printed on the front. He was calling! I flipped open the cell phone and practically shouted, "Jake! Are you okay? What happened? I was worried sick. Did you break down? Do you need a tow truck? Are you on campus? Where can I meet you?"

I paused to take a breath, as well as to give him a chance to respond.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then …

"Bella … I … I don't … uh …"

"Jake? Hello?" I checked my phone and saw that I had all five bars, indicating a strong signal. "You're breaking up. Hello?"

"No … it's just … I don't know how … I … uh … um …"

I groaned in frustration, realizing that he must be in a bad service area. I quickly came up with a solution. "Jake, answer me in 'yes' or 'no' answers. Are you in Seattle?"

"… No."

My lips pressed together, trying to quell the angry words that were threatening to come spewing out at any second. Instead, I took a deep breath and asked, "Will you be in Seattle in the next few hours?"

"… No."

My breath was stunting, and I felt my stomach lurching, as though I was going to throw up. "Are you coming up at all?"

"… I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." The remorse in his voice was heartbreaking, and I felt myself start to panic. What had him so distraught? "I didn't want this to happen … but I can't change it."

"Can't change what?" I pressed. "What are you talking about? Did something happen in Forks?"

"… Yes."

I pursed my lips, and at the same time, my nostrils flared. "Enough with the evasion, Jacob. Tell me what's going on."

"… … …"

I waited in silence for a few seconds, and after saying his name repeatedly, I looked at my phone. The call had ended. I made several attempts to call him back, but all my calls were immediately directed to his voice mailbox. Jake had hung up on me. What on earth was going on? I was actually starting to get a little worried. That was putting it mildly. I was freaking out. What if someone on the reservation had died? What if it was Charlie? What if another vampire had come through Forks and had killed my dad? My heart started to pound, and I began gasping for air.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice placed a friendly hand on my shoulder. When I babbled a nearly incoherent explanation, she sighed. "Charlie's fine. I can see him right now. He's okay."

"Are you sure?" I stood up and grabbed both her arms. "What if your vision is broken? Remember what happened with me and the cliff diving? What if Charlie's dying? I have to call him. I have to. It's the only way to be sure."

I quickly dialed Charlie's home number, and when the answering machine picked up, I called his work extension. Of course, when my father picked up, I felt a little silly. As soon as I hung up, I turned to Alice who was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "Jake's call just really scared me. He sounded so … different."

Alice groaned. "This is what I meant. This is exactly why you need a night out. You've done nothing fun these past couple of months. Even when Jacob came into town, you two didn't do much. You've been locked away in the library or here, in your dorm room. You're going stir crazy. Let's get out and have some fun."

I pouted and lowered my eyes. "I might as well, since it's obvious that Jake's abandoned me."

"He has not abandoned you," Alice said quickly, pointing at me. "I can't explain why he has chosen not to come to Seattle, but I know it has nothing to do with him abandoning you. Jacob loves you. Not even Edward would contest that. Just forget about him for a night and focus on having a good time. He'll talk to you when he's ready."

I smiled. She was right. I needed to get my mind off of this. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my wallet, shoved it in one of the many purses that Alice had given me, and we both scooted out of my dorm. Edward had pulled his car around and was waiting when he came out. His new vehicle was a black, heavily tinted Range Rover. It was comfortable, safe, and the interior was sleek and sophisticated. As we climbed in, I heard a piano elegantly playing on the stereo. I only had time to smile and close my eyes before Alice demanded he change the music to something "less pretentious."

We drove through the bustling Seattle streets, and as Alice told me about her classes, I slowly started to let the memory of Jacob's phone call dwindle away. Maybe she was right; maybe I just needed to get out and have fun.

The next several hours were a blur, and despite the fact that Alice forced me to do several things I disliked, I had a great time. After the mall had closed, and I had been stuffed full of rich, flavorful food, Edward chauffeured Alice and me back to their condo for a movie night and a slumber party. What I really wanted to do was to wait for Jacob to call me, but I knew that was unlikely. If our conversation told me anything, it was that Jake didn't want to talk to me today.

Disheartened, I fell behind Alice and Edward, as they escorted me to their top tier residence. My absence was immediately noticed.

"Are you all right?" Edward's gentle voice asked, and I looked up at him. His butterscotch eyes were melting with concern and overflowing with love.

My heart ached at the sight of him, but I was quick to subdue it. I had made my choice. I loved Jake. "I'm fine."

Rather than watch Edward become agitated by my usage of the word "fine," I pushed forward and fell in line beside Alice. She smiled softly, albeit sadly. She hadn't kept her hope that Edward and I would be together again a secret. Fortunately, she was graceful enough to keep her comments to herself—most of the time, anyway.

Their condo was massive and modern, and yet, it reminded me so much of their home back in Forks. Like Edward's bedroom, the longest wall in the living room was made entirely out of glass, offering a spectacular view of the Puget Sound. The sun was descending rapidly, making the water look like it was made of gold. I stood at the window for a moment, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on anything but the memory that was clawing its way through my mind. Jake and Charlie had helped me move up to Seattle a year ago, and before they had made the long trip back, Jake and I had watched the sun set over the Puget Sound. It was romantic, intimate, and one of my favorite memories. Now, the very thought of it made me shirk the view and hurry to the bathroom.

Rather than submit me to several romantic comedies, Alice had carefully chosen a selection of action movies for us to watch. While she took a seat on the floor, propping herself up against the front of the couch, I nestled up to the right arm of the sofa. I tried to get into the films. Every time Alice laughed, I made sure to offer my own chuckle or snort, but after a while, I stopped. I couldn't get over why Jake hadn't tried to call me back, let alone why he hadn't come to Seattle.

Knowing that I would never get to sleep at this rate, I sat up straight and headed to Alice's bedroom. Edward and Jasper had gone south for a quick hunt, so we were the only ones there. I snatched my cell phone from the night stand and headed toward the balcony attached to the living room. Alice threw me a disappointed look, but I ignored her.

Once I was outside, I dialed a different number. The line rang twice before a familiar, feminine voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sue," I said. "It's Bella. Can I talk to Seth?"

"Oh! Hello!" Sue was always happy to hear from me. She was always welcoming, much like Esme. "Let me get him for you. Seth! You have a phone call! He's on his way. How's school going?"

"Not bad," I said, trying to keep the anxiety from my voice. "It's very different than high school."

"I'll bet," she said. "Here's Seth. It was nice to hear from you, Bella."

"You too, Sue," I responded.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, I heard the phone exchange hands.

"Hello?" Seth's chirpy, youthful voice resonated through the phone. When I told him who was calling, I could almost hear his smile grow through the receiver. "Hey, Bella! Long time! How are things?"

"Things are … good," I remarked, suddenly feeling embarrassed for calling. The last thing I wanted to do was gossip, but I had to find out what was happening. "I'm sorry, but this isn't a social call. I need to ask you about Jake."

"Oh." His voice changed immediately. It was husky, deep, and slightly defensive. "What about him?"

"Have you heard from him, or seen him?" I asked, my voice quivering a bit. "He was supposed to come to Seattle for our anniversary, but he never showed. He finally called me, but we must have had a bad connection or something. The call dropped, but he hasn't called me back."

I couldn't bring myself to admit that Jake had actually hung up on me.

"I don't know what to tell you," Seth replied hesitantly. He was hiding something. I wasn't sure how I knew. "Jake will call you when he has a chance."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked.

"Yea—yeah," he stammered and sighed. "I know that he loves you and doesn't want you to worry. As soon as he gets a moment, he'll talk to you."

I gripped the railing surrounding the balcony and tried to suppress my temper. It didn't work. "Forgive me, Seth, but what the heck does that mean? What is he doing that's so time consuming? Does Sam know what's going on? Should I call him?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Seth responded. Although I was thankful for his honesty, it hurt. "Look, I have to go. I'm on patrol tonight. Are you going to be okay?"

My neck jerked back in surprise, as his question struck me as odd. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"No reason." He was evading my questions. I wouldn't get anywhere with him. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Things happen for a reason. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I didn't even respond; I just hit the "end" button and shut my phone. Instead of feeling relieved and informed, as I had hoped, I felt even more confused. While I stood there, the salty air from the Sound washing over me, an idea took root in my mind. It was the only way to find out what was happening with Jake. I went back inside and sat on the couch, ignoring the speculating stares from Alice.

Somewhere in between the second and third film, I passed out. My dreams were far from pleasant. I dreamed that I was standing outside Jacob's house, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't get in. I struggled with the doorknob and beat the wooden paneling until my hands were bleeding. Just as I was about to ram the door with my shoulder, I woke up with a start.

I was still on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around me tightly. Across the living room, nestled in the far corner, Edward was playing a soft, melodic piece on his piano. I breathed out a long gust of air, the music soothing the inner turmoil inside me.

"Did I wake you?" He turned his head to look at me, while his fingers continued to play what I finally recognized as Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. "If you would like quiet, I can go."

"No," I insisted, pushing myself up. "It's beautiful. You don't have to stop."

He turned back and continued. "Were you having a bad dream?"

I pushed the blanket away and climbed off the couch. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I made no move to stop myself as I crossed the room and sat beside Edward on the piano bench. He kept his eyes on the keys.

"Yes," I answered. "It was about Jake."

"You're worried about him," Edward stated calmly.

"Yes." I nodded, my gaze trailing down to my lap. "I can't help it."

We sat there in silence, the beautiful, yet sorrowful music echoing against the walls. I wondered if Alice was listening. She was really good at disappearing when Edward and I were in the same room.

"Alice?" I turned to him.

"She and Jasper went out for some … ah, private time." The tempo changed as he began another piece. "I told her I would keep an eye on you."

While I sat there beside him, I let my mind wander. The idea that I had come up with earlier shined in my thoughts. I wanted to confront of Jacob, but I realized that I had no way of getting to Forks. My truck had broken during the previous summer, and I had discovered that it would have taken nearly two thousand to get it running again. That was one of the reasons Charlie had been forced to help me move. I had no means of transportation.

I hated the idea of using Edward. He had been wonderful. Regardless of the fact that I had broken his heart, he still treated me with respect. He wanted me to be happy. Unfortunately, he was still as protective of me now as he was when we were together. If there was the slightest hint of a confrontation with Jake, he would clam up and refuse to take me anywhere. This had to be done delicately.

"Edward?" I said his name softly. I heard him hum a response, and I swallowed the lump in my throat before proceeding. "I need to ask you for a favor."

His fingers left the keys, and he turned to me. "What is it?"

I looked in his eyes, and for a moment, my words abandoned me. In the low light, I was reminded of our first date at Bella Italia in Port Angeles. I opened my mouth, but nothing came.

"Bella?" Edward looked amused. He reached out and touched my hand, which was gripping my thigh. "What do you need?"

The chill of his touch was so comforting. Jake's hands were always warm and nice, but there was something about Edward's touch that took my breath away. I calmly pulled away from him, realizing that I could think better if there was some semblance of distance between us.

"I need a ride to Forks tomorrow morning," I spat the words out before they had a chance to disappear again. When I turned to Edward, he was looking less than pleased. "I know you'll probably think this is a bad idea, and you're probably right, but I need to know what's going on. I need to know what's wrong with Jacob. Please, Edward. Please do this for me. If I don't find out, I'm going to go insane."

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't like this. It may be something simple, but it may be something extremely significant. He may not react well."

"I know you think Jake's just one fit away from snapping," I responded, "but I know him. If it'll make you feel better, I'll take Seth with me. Or I can call Sam."

"I have no say in your life," Edward said, sounding exasperated. "You are free to do as you like."

I looked at him hopefully, silently conveying my question. Would he help me? Would Edward assist me in getting to La Push so I could question Jake, or would he refuse?

"You should lie down and get some sleep," Edward said, turning back and starting to play again. "We'll be leaving early tomorrow."

I smiled, although he couldn't see it, and rather than shower him with my thanks, I returned to the sofa and closed my eyes. Something told me that I would need as much sleep as I could get.

* * *

The heavenly smell of biscuits awoke me the next morning, and I was shocked to find that I had been moved. Instead of curled up on the sofa in the living room, I discovered I was cocooned in the blankets of Edward's bed. It was the same one that he had bought when we were back in Forks. I wasn't sure why he had kept it, but at that moment, I couldn't help but be grateful. I crawled out from under the comforter and sat up. I threw my legs over the side and stood up, pushing away the sleepiness.

I trudge to the attached bathroom, but I froze when I was halfway past Edward's bookcase. There were several framed pictures, and almost all of them were of me. My eighteenth birthday party, prom, and several other activities had been immortalized in photographs. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, I took a very long shower. When I emerged, I managed to scoot by the pictures without so much as glancing at them.

There were a few clothes laid out on Edward's reclining sofa, and I was irritated to find that none of them were mine. A small note had been placed on top of one of the shirts.

_Your other clothes were wrinkled. – Alice. _

I rolled my eyes and silently wondered how a fashion expert could be thwarted by wrinkles, but gave in and selected a new outfit. My ensemble ended up being a dark blue, long sleeved tunic, black leggings, and a pair of boots that I had never seen before. I put the outfit on and cringed at my reflection. I looked like I was going to a fashion show, not to confront my boyfriend. What was wrong with Alice?

The door swung open, and the offending pixie stood there, grinning from ear to ear. "You look great!"

"What is this?" I asked. "Couldn't you have found me some jeans and a t-shirt? I don't need to look fashion forward today."

"Calm yourself," Alice responded. As she stepped in the room, I noticed that she had her large, plastic bag with her. I called it Alice's torture bag. It was filled with makeup and other maniacal devices. "Those were the only clothes I had in your size. In case you forgot, you didn't buy anything last night."

"Why couldn't I just wear what I brought?" I was whining. Why was I whining?

"Because they're wrinkled," she pointed out. "I didn't see how bad they were until an hour ago, or else I would have been able to fix them."

I sat semi-patiently as Alice applied makeup to my face. She insisted that it was to make Jake jealous for standing me up, but I wondered if she had ulterior motives. After all, she had to know that I would be driving to Forks with Edward. Was this for his benefit? His favorite color was blue after all.

When Alice had had her fill of primping the human, I was finally allowed to go to the kitchen. There were biscuits, an omelet, and bacon for breakfast. It was obvious that the Cullens had bought them from a restaurant, but I didn't care. It was delicious.

As soon as I had finished, Edward directed me to the parking garage. I was surprised when Alice and Jasper climbed in the Range Rover along with us. According to Jasper, they were heading to Forks to help Carlisle and Esme with the last of the packing. I didn't believe that for a second, but I willingly went along with the lie if it meant avoiding awkward conversations with my ex-boyfriend.

It took less than three hours to get from Seattle to Forks, which I knew I had Edward to thank for. I had discussed the arrangement with the Cullens on the way there. I had suggested they drop me off at the treaty line, and I could walk the rest of the way. Edward was firmly against it. He told me that I could take the Range Rover, and he and the others would return to the house on foot. I detested the idea, especially since I didn't want to accidentally wreck his new car, but he was insistent. After ten minutes straight of arguing, I relented and agreed to his terms.

We pulled up to the line just before eleven, and I could feel the tension in the car increase.

"You're sure about this?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling. "It'll be fine."

All three of the vampires looked at me, unconvinced, and I was quieted immediately.

"Well, that's it then," Alice said, pushing the door open and climbing out. "Come on you two. I want to see Carlisle and Esme."

Jasper reluctantly followed her, and as soon as the doors were closed, Edward turned to me.

"You're absolutely sure, Bella?" He looked nervous, panicked even. "You really want to go through with it?"

"Yes," I insisted. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled. "I always get a little upset when Alice loses you in her visions."

"Nothing's going to happen," I said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The brief contact thrilled me. "Well, I can't say that nothing will happen. I plan on laying into Jake, but nothing bad will happen. Please trust me."

"I do trust you," Edward responded firmly, his eyes meeting mine. "It's him I don't trust."

I sighed heavily. I didn't want to have this conversation again. I knew how Edward felt about Jacob. It went deeper than the whole boyfriend versus ex boyfriend rivalry. Werewolves and vampires were destined to hate one another. There was nothing I could do about it.

"I need to go," I said flatly as I climbed out of the Range Rover. Edward complied, and as soon as I was buckled into the driver's seat, I smiled at him. "I'll come by the house after I'm done. Please don't worry about me, Edward. I hate to see you stressed out."

He said nothing. He stood there looking just as dejected as he had the day I had left him. Knowing there was nothing more I could say to him, I put the car in drive and pulled across the treaty line.

* * *

Seth was very uncomfortable with what I was planning to do, but he came with me anyway. I rolled down all the windows to air out the scent of the Cullens, but it still affected his nose. He would scrunch up his face and shake his head, but he was polite and never commented. That was one way he differed from the other wolves. When it came to the Cullens, they were very vocal about their displeasure. Other than the occasional gagging sound, Seth was quiet.

The drive to Jacob's house was awkward. I tried to dispel the tension with a few light hearted jokes, but they didn't work. I was always a little too early or late with the punch line. Then again, I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

The tiny house came up as we turned a corner, and I felt a knot form in my stomach. Maybe Seth and Edward were right; maybe this really was a bad idea. Perhaps Jake didn't want to be with me anymore. Could I handle that kind of rejection? What would I say? No. I stopped the panicky thoughts in their tracks. I had to find out what was going on. If Jake wasn't going to talk to me on the phone, then I'd have to see him face to face.

I climbed out of the Range Rover and noticed that Seth was still inside it. His gaze was focused straight ahead. He wasn't budging. It was his way of saying that he didn't agree with this. He didn't want to partake in it. That was fine.

Billy's truck was gone, but my dad's cruiser was in the driveway. This was unsurprising to me. Dad usually spent Saturdays with Jake's father. They would go fishing or just spend time together watching sports. It had been their Saturday tradition for as long as I could remember. Jake's bike was nestled around the corner and looked as though it had been thrown against the side of the house. I walked up to the huddled mass and touched the twisted metal. There was even an indention in the house siding, a crater of sorts. What had happened here? Had there been some kind of fight?

Suddenly afraid, I rushed to the front door and raised my hand to knock. I paused. Without stopping to think, I pulled up the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. I shut the door behind me, placing the spare key on the table, and I headed toward Jake's bedroom. Just in case he was sleeping, I softly turned the knob and slowly eased the door open. I stepped into his tiny bedroom, and what I saw froze me in place.

Jacob Black was curled up on his twin sized bed, the very definition of peaceful—and there was a feminine figure pressed to his chest.

She had long, ebony hair, skin the color of light burnt sienna, and a thin, yet shapely figure. As the stranger repositioned herself, she turned her face to me. She was beautiful. If it hadn't been for the flush that clung to her cheeks, I could have sworn she was a vampire. She had high cheek bones, a heart-shaped face similar to mine, and nice, full lips.

As I stood there, staring at the girl who was wrapped up in Jake's arms, something strange happened: I grew angry. No. I was more than that. I was furious. I reached over and grabbed the lamp that I had bought for him in Seattle. With my eyes glued on the snuggling couple before me, I hurled it to the ground and watched it shatter into a million pieces.

Jake and the girl sat up at once, panic in their eyes. Thankfully they were wearing clothes.

"Bell—Bella?" He blinked twice, and then, his face fell. "What the hell are you doing—"

"Who is this?" I asked in a weak voice, pointing to the girl who was still in his arms. He looked down and his hold on her tightened. What the hell was happening? Was I having a nightmare? He stared at me silently, his mouth opening and closing rapidly, and I found myself growing bolder. "I asked you a question, Jacob Black!"

"Bella, please, just calm down," he said as he climbed out of bed. His arms were extended out, almost as though he were approaching a wild animal, which, for all intents and purposes, I guess I was. At least, that's how I felt.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" My voice rose significantly, and he flinched at the decibel I reached. "Yesterday was our anniversary! You stood me up and wouldn't even give me the courtesy of a phone call. Why? Just so you could sleep with someone else? What happened to waiting until we were ready?"

"It's not like that," he said firmly, reaching out and grabbing my right arm. "Let's talk outside."

"Why should I? Why should I go anywhere with you?" I spat. I looked into his eyes, and something I saw there made me cave. I quickly shrugged off his hand and turned toward the door, throwing the most venomous look imaginable at the girl on his bed. She looked as though she wished she could disappear. "Fine."

He followed me down the hallway, across the living room, past the kitchen, and out the front door. When I stepped into the outside world, I noted that Seth had disappeared. He had probably heard the start of the maelstrom inside and had fled before the real storm hit. I couldn't say that I blamed him.

I heard the door shut, and before Jake could say anything, I whipped around. "How could you do this to me? You said you loved me. Were those just words to you? Did you even mean it?"

"Of course I meant it!" Jake strode over to me, his hands cupping my biceps. "I still love you, Bella, but … it's different now. Please, just let me explain."

"Fine," I said sarcastically. I took a seat on a tree stump and gestured for him to continue. My behavior was so uncharacteristic. I was usually calm and contained, but at that moment, I was a ticking time bomb. Whatever Jake said next would determine whether or not I would explode. "Explain away. Explain why you missed our anniversary, why I didn't hear from you, why you hung up on me, and more importantly, explain why there's another girl in your bed!"

He lowered his head and muttered something.

"What?" I glowered at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I didn't hear you."

"I imprinted!" He all but shouted.

Those two words sent me spiraling back into the past, and I recalled the conversation between Jake and me, when he had told me about the intricacies of imprinting. When a wolf found their soul mate, their entire world would shift. Their entire focus would be on the welfare and happiness of their imprint. Sam Uley, the pack alpha, had been in love with Leah Clearwater, until he had imprinted on Emily. Suddenly, it was as though Leah had never happened.

I shook my head, my nostrils flaring. "You said it wouldn't happen to you."

"Well, I was wrong!" He took a couple deep breaths, before leveling his gaze in my direction. "The day before our anniversary, Mia, Sam's cousin, came down for a visit, and I imprinted on her. For the past two days, I've done nothing but try to think of a way to tell you. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, you know that right?"

I was silent, staring at the ground as though it was going to open up and swallow me whole. There was a part of me that wanted to understand what he was going through, to realize that it wasn't his fault. After all, I easily recalled the Sam-Emily-Leah story. From what I had been told, Sam had been distraught over what happened with Leah. Perhaps that's what it was like with Jacob. However, there was a more dominant part of me that was growling with rage. That part argued that he should have known that this was a possibility. Why had he wasted my time? Why had he pulled me away from Edward?

"How could you do this to me?" I whispered. My head shot up. "Why couldn't you have just left me alone?"

"You're right," he responded, sadly. His hands curled into fists. "You never belonged with me, Bells. I see that now. I shouldn't have guilted you into choosing me. I should have just let you go."

"What?" My face paled. "What did you say?"

"I should have let you go," he repeated.

I shook my head. "No. Before that."

"I guilted you into our relationship," he admitted, hanging his head. "I knew that you loved that bloodsucker, but I thought that if I could get you away from him, you'd see that I was better for you. So I guilt tripped you."

I shook my head, rising slowly from the ground, a horrified expression on my face. "How could you?"

"I was deluded," he admitted.

His words had rendered me speechless, and all I could do was stare at him in absolute horror. Who was this boy? Had I ever truly known him? He took a step toward me, and I took two away from him.

"Maybe you should go," Jake muttered, indicating the vehicle behind me. "I'm so sorry. I know you probably won't believe me, but I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You're a monster." The words were out before I could prevent them, and they didn't stop there. "You sit there and call Edward and his family derogatory names, but in the end, you're the one who's the parasite. You're a sponge. You take from others, and when you're done with them, you push them away. I was a trophy to you. Nothing more. And that girl will be no different."

His gaze darkened. "I understand you're upset, but please don't bring Mia into this. I didn't tell her about you. She's innocent in all of this."

"You brought her into this!" I accused fiercely, stalking toward him. "When you decided to sleep with her while still in a relationship with me."

"We haven't slept together," he insisted. "She was over here for tea and needed a nap."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that a nap required two bodies in a bed," I snapped. Inside, I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. My anger was driving me. All I could do was sit back and watch what happened. "You're a dog! A selfish, egotistical bastard. You used me, Jacob. You never loved me!"

"That's not true!" A ripple traveled across his skin, but I was too irate to fully notice it. He raised both hands and took a deep breath. "We both need to calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down!" I snarled, poking a finger into his chest. "I can make my own decisions. You are going to sit here and listen to this. I think I'm entitled to give you a piece of my mind, don't you think?"

"Bella, please," he said as he leaned forward and gripped his stomach. "Get away from me."

The rational side of my brain told me to obey, to run as far as I could, but my antagonistic side had possessed me. I refused to let him win. If I was going to leave here with a broken heart, he was going to leave with my metaphorical foot in his rear end. I stepped closer to him, fully planning to punch him, regardless of the pain it would cause me. He had it coming.

"Bella!" Sam's voice claimed my attention, and I turned to see him and Seth running toward us. "Get away from him! Jacob! Calm down!"

The shouting from the two boys closing in on our location was dwarfed by a bellowing cry. It shattered my left ear drum, and as I shrieked and cupped my ear, I turned to find Jacob mid-phase. I watched in horror as a large paw came out, and a searing hot pain shot through my body as my throat was slashed open.

I fell back, and the world around me turned to a pained darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note: This has been floating around on my laptop. Something I've been working on it my free time over the last year. It's not a super long story. I figured it was about time I posted it. I'm in the process of writing a novel and dealing with a crazy work schedule. I'll try to post when I can. Please be easy if it takes a while though. I have to go through the chapters and check for clarity. :)  
_

_p.s. To those wondering: i DO plan on writing a sequel to the Walkers, just not right now. I have started toying around with a few plot ideas, though. :-P There are so many options. _

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? You know what to do!_


	2. Chapter 2

The last of the packages had been stamped, addressed and left for the shipping company to retrieve. It had taken much longer than necessary, possibly due to Esme's sentimental nature. Every bauble, picture, or tiny, seeming insignificant object carried a memory, and she loved to reminisce. It was one of the many traits she possessed that Carlisle loved. Unfortunately, it did not make for a quick move. He didn't mind, though. They had all the time in the world.

He paused and regarded their wedding picture with reverence, before wrapping it with padding and placing it in a box. Alice, Jasper, and Edward had surprised Esme and Carlisle with a visit, which had warmed their mother's heart. That wonderful woman had been working night and day to close up the house and all the loose ends. She had removed the Cullens from the records of the town and made sure no traces of their existence would remain. While she had an endless supply of energy, she had not fed in three weeks, and the darkness of her eyes troubled Carlisle. So when Edward and Jasper had suggested a three day hunt, he encouraged her to join them.

Alice was upstairs, busy laying plastic sheets over the furniture that would be left behind, when Carlisle's cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number on the caller I.D.

After the fourth ring, he decided to answer. "Yes?"

"Doctor Cullen? Hello?" The panicked voice bellowed. It carried the unmistakable, unrelenting sounds of fear and despair. "This is Sam Uley."

Carlisle felt himself tense. The tribal elders had his phone number, but they had never used it before. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. "What can I do for you, Sam?"

"I need you to come to the reservation. Right now," he said, panicked. When reminded that the treaty stipulated that Carlisle could not cross into their territory, he snarled, "We've suspended the treaty for you … Bring me something, Seth! I can't stop the bleeding. Please Doc—"

Before Carlisle could ask any more questions, the phone was seized from the alpha, and Jacob's voice tore through the receiver. "Doctor Cullen! Bella's been hurt. Please, you have to help her."

There was no hesitation in his response. "I'll be right there."

Doctor Cullen didn't stop to alert Alice. He grabbed his bag of medical supplies from beside the door, and he left. He didn't even bother to shut the door behind him. His objective was to get to Bella as soon as I could. Although she had chosen Jacob, he still viewed her as a member of their family. As the head of the family, and the elder of the coven, Bella was as precious to Carlisle as the others. She had solidified her bond with him when she had asked him to turn her after the incident in Volterra. If it became apparent that one of the wolves had been responsible for her injuries, he would … no. He needed to tend to her first. Any repercussions could be dealt with later.

As he crossed the treaty line, he could smell her. She was everywhere. The scent of her blood overwhelmed his senses and made him furious. He was moments from losing himself to his fury, when a grey wolf appeared in the distance. The beast motioned with his head. A guide. He followed behind the creature, holding his breath the entire time.

In the meantime, Jacob's imprint, Mia, having heard the commotion outside, came bursting through the front door. She was a pre-med student at the University of Washington, as well as a paramedic. Her stomach quivered as she found the tiny form of Bella Swan lying in a pool of her own blood, gasping for life, and three of the pack members desperately trying to keep her afloat. Jacob had nicked her in the carotid artery. She was bleeding out. After fighting her way past Seth, Mia gingerly reached into the wound on Bella's neck and pressed softly against the gushing artery, significantly stifling the flow. It wouldn't hold for long, though.

A distant howl caught her attention, and as she turned, she saw a tall, pale figure jump through the tree line. His eyes found Mia, holding onto Bella, and a loud snarl cut through his lips. A jolt of fear threatened to force her away from Bella, but she held firm. She couldn't let the girl die.

Carlisle knelt next to the human girl, and he was shocked to see that she was keeping Bella's injured artery closed with her own fingers.

"Are you a nurse?" He asked as he unpacked his medical kit. She shook her head and explained that she was a paramedic and had just started her pre-med training. He nodded, impressed that a first year would have such instincts. Most paramedics he had come into contact with had trouble reaching into wounds like that. This girl was special. "That's all right. I will tell you what to do. Keep your finger there."

Carlisle drew a needle and surgical thread, but in his heart, he knew that stitching would only hold for so long. The amount of blood that surged through that part of the body would cause the stitches to rip open long before he could get her to the hospital. He was fighting a losing battle, and he knew what had to be done. He wouldn't be able to look into his son's face when Edward found out that Bella had died. That would be the least of Carlisle's worries, though.

Doctor Cullen's fingers worked diligently, sewing up the cleft in Bella's flesh, and after several careful seconds, he leaned back. He wrapped a large piece of gauze around her neck, to protect the wound from dirt. His hands, shirt, and pants were covered in blood, but he ignored them. He took a deep breath and thanked Mia for her assistance but asked her to go inside and wash up. She nodded and complied immediately.

Sam and Seth were standing off to the side, anxiously waiting for Carlisle's diagnosis. Jacob was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, contemplating his own miserable existence. He had been a fool to think he could have let Bella go unscathed. Everything that she had said was correct; he was a monster. Finally, the beast within had clawed its way to the surface. He had almost killed Bella, the girl that had never given up on him. How could he live with what he had done? How could he move forward with Mia after she had witnessed what he was capable of?

Carlisle bent forward and took his human daughter in his arms. She groaned in pain, and the sound carried a slight gurgling sound. There was blood in her lungs. It was worse than he had thought.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding." As he locked eyes with the wolves, he quickly added, "for now."

"Thank you," Sam said, his eyes never leaving Bella's limp body.

Carlisle was far from amicable when he asked, "What happened here."

Seth explained that Bella had come over to confront Jake and had discovered him and Mia in bed together. When they had started to argue outside, Jake had snapped and had accidentally hurt her. Dr. Cullen's eyes darkened as Seth used the word "accident" to excuse the gaping wound in Bella's neck, and a low growl reverberated through his chest. They had broken the treaty. He was well within his right to demand Jacob's life, but it wouldn't stop Bella from dying in his arms. He had another idea in mind.

"These stitches will not hold," Doctor Cullen said testily. He met Sam's gaze. "I can hear them starting to pull apart. If I try to drive her to the hospital, she will die on the way there. I suppose I don't have to remind you that Jacob has violated the treaty. Bella is a member of our coven, after all."

Sam looked stricken. "The agreement that states you are allowed to kill Jacob? Is that what you are asking?"

"Yes," Carlisle responded. "However, I believe I have another solution, one that eliminates the possibility of two souls dying. As alpha, I request your permission to turn Bella into one of us. At this point, it's the only way to save her life."

Jake's head whipped around. Although he didn't want Bella to die, he couldn't stand idly by while she was turned against her will. He hurried over and shook his head. "No! Sam, you can't do that. It's not what Bella would want."

"Keep your mouth shut, Jacob," Sam snarled angrily. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you." He turned back to Carlisle. "You can understand my hesitance."

"Let me explain this in a more enlightening manner," Carlisle responded stiffly. "Since Jacob has found his imprint, a theory that I developed long ago has been validated. Bella is Edward's mate. He will not respond kindly or rationally to her death. Out of my entire family, he is the second of my sons who has killed the most humans in his lifetime, and he will not hesitate to kill your entire pack. I cannot guarantee that he will not slaughter your tribe either. I am not saying this as a threat, Sam. I am telling you this as a warning. I will not be able to stop him. Imagine if it were Emily lying here. How would you react?"

Sam took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was an unwinnable scenario. They could uphold the treaty and allow both Jacob and Bella to die, or they could spare them both by providing leniency on this one aspect. Carlisle could see the turmoil in the alpha's eyes. It was so familiar. He had struggled with it when Edward had been human and about to die. Could he condemn an innocent person to a half life?

"Will you be able to control her?" Sam's eyes focused on Bella. A large, red spot had appeared on the white bandages. The bleeding was starting again.

"I will take her to Alaska," Carlisle said. "We have friends who will help us. She will learn to control her thirst, and when she's ready, we'll reintroduce her to the human world."

"What will you tell Charlie?" Seth asked.

"We will worry about that later," Carlisle answered, his eyes narrowing. "Do you agree to my terms?"

Sam took a deep breath, and as he silently hoped he would not regret his decision, he said, "You have my permission."

Without hesitation, Carlisle pulled one of Bella's limp wrists up to his lips. He bit down into her skin and a rush of blood spilled into his mouth. He closed his eyes and focused on the girl in his arms, remembered that she was a cherished member of their family, his daughter in every way that mattered, and he found the strength to pull away. He licked the wounds and watched them close before his eyes. Doctor Cullen didn't stop there, though. He knelt to the ground and placed Bella on the ground. He removed the gauze from her neck slowly, pulling it away from the wounds. The stitches were starting to come loose, and blood was leaking down her pale skin. Before they could tear completely, Carlisle spat a bit of his venom in his hand and covered the nick in her artery. It sealed shut.

He glanced back to the Range Rover, which he knew belonged to Edward. Carlisle had to get on the road soon. It wouldn't be long before the affects of the venom started. In fact, he was surprised that Bella wasn't writhing in pain already. Pulling her back into his arms, he placed her in the backseat and shut the door.

Jacob, who had been silent up until then, rushed over to Doctor Cullen. "Th-thank you, Carlisle. Tell Bella that I'm—"

Doctor Cullen's fist connected with Jacob's jaw, and the human boy was sent flying backward. His two pack brothers did nothing to help. They knew he deserved a lot worse and were grateful that the good doctor had decided to spare him that misery. With a silent hope that he would never see them again, Carlisle climbed into the Range Rover and sped away. He had wanted to tear Jacob apart in the name of Bella's honor, but that would have been a selfish gesture, something that would have made only him feel better. Carlisle had to get Bella to Alaska before she awoke. There was no telling what type of newborn she would be. Then again, she always surprised him.

Under the speed limit, it was a two day journey to the Anchorage airfield, where he would have to abandon the vehicle in order to reach the Denalis' home. However, the Cullens very rarely operated under humanity's speed. The Range Rover had been a special order. It had been outfitted with a strong engine and a large gas tank. There would be no need to stop for gas any time soon. Carlisle pushed the gas pedal, sending the speedometer over a hundred.

As a vampire, Carlisle could focus on many things at once. While his eyes were concentrated on the road and maintaining his current speed, he was also listening to Bella's heartbeat. It was strong and fierce, an angry pounding drum, but that wasn't what worried him. She had yet to make a sound. No screams, no pleas for death, not even a whimper. What was happening?

His cell phone, which he had left in his pocket, started buzzing. Without even looking at the caller I.D., he answered, "Alice, I need you to take my car and meet me at the storage unit in Anchorage."

"Carlisle," she said weakly. "I can see her. It's not what you think. It makes no difference where you take her."

"No riddles, Alice," Carlisle chastised. It wasn't the time for her to play the cryptic psychic. "Please do as I say."

"I'll be there when you arrive," she agreed, indicating that she would be taking a plane. "We can't let Edward near her."

"I know," he said morosely. "She's going to be confused when she wakes. We have to take things slowly. The last thing I want is for either to unintentionally hurt the other."

There was silence on the other end, and Carlisle thought she had hung up. However, after about five seconds, he heard Alice's quick intake of breath. "She's going to be marvelous."

Their call ended, and while Carlisle refocused on driving and listening to Bella's heartbeat, Alice was busy booking herself a flight to Anchorage. Unfortunately, Esme had cut off their utilities, including internet. So rather than spend time on the phone with a customer service representative, she left Carlisle's car in the garage and traveled on foot to Port Angeles. She hurried to the ticket counter and purchased a one-way voucher to the Sea-Tac Airport. The flight took around an hour, and as soon as the passengers were cleared to disembark the plane, Alice ran to find an airline that had regular service to Anchorage. She glimpsed the future, noting with satisfaction that she would arrive a day before Carlisle.

After purchasing a ticket from the United Airlines counter, she hurried to the gate, as they had started boarding. She found her seat and glanced out the window. Her heart was torn in two. While she was happy that Bella was alive, she was sad that her friend had been thrust into this life against her will. She was joining a long line of Cullens that had the same beginning, though. She would be among family.

Before the boarding process was complete, Alice called Kate and informed her of what was happening. The Denalis were in Paris, but Kate said they could stay in their home as long as they needed. She playfully added that Alice and Carlisle would be responsible for anything "the newborn" broke.

Alice leaned back and closed her eyes, glimpsing the future and smiling.

On an empty highway near the Canadian border, Carlisle sped up.

Somewhere in the Southern part of Mount Rainer, Edward, Jasper, and Esme were hunting, completely oblivious to the distress back home.

And, throughout all of this, Bella lay in the back of the Ranger Rover, overcome with an unbelievable, unyielding agony, as well as an unrelenting anger that built with each passing moment.

* * *

God was smiling down on Carlisle. That was the only reason that could account for the ease of getting to Anchorage. The officer at the entrance to Canada had gracefully accepted his explanation that Bella was very tired, and he had simply checked their I.D.s and let them pass. Carlisle was smart enough to throw on a sweater, so the border patrol guard wouldn't see his blood stained clothes. He had also covered Bella with a blanket that had been tucked beneath the seat. Edward's incessant need to over-prepare had come in handy.

He reached Anchorage in just a day and a half.

The Cullen family had a large storage unit located on the northern side of town, closest to the forest. They used it to store everything from vehicles to excess furniture. As Carlisle drove up, he was relieved to see that the storage entrance was open, indicating that Alice had already arrived. He pulled the Range Rover through the carport, and Alice shut it behind him.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to his daughter, and she nodded. Carlisle opened the back door to retrieve Bella. He was startled to see that she was advancing through the change much quicker than he was used to. She was beginning to physically resemble a vampire. "We're almost there, Bella."

"Why is she so quiet?" Alice asked, mystified.

"I'm not sure," he answered, cradling Bella in his arms. "We need to get to the Denalis' as soon as possible. Did you call and let them know we're coming?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "They're in Paris, but Kate said we can use the house."

Carlisle was momentarily grateful for such wonderful connections, but as a shudder traveled down Bella's body, his mind was pulled back to the present. There would be time to reminisce later. No more words were spoken. While Alice closed and locked the storage unit, Carlisle took off into the wilderness. He sped through the freezing weather, noting that Bella's body was not responding to the elements as a normal human should. He tried to ignore it. If his assumptions were correct, she would be fully changed by the next afternoon.

It took the Cullens about an hour of running to finally reach the Denalis' lavish, three story cabin. Carlisle had been nervous of jostling Bella too much, despite Alice's reassurances that it was safe to run at their full speed. Once inside, he placed Bella on a plush, microfiber sofa, while Alice rushed up to one of the Denalis' closets to get her some new clothes. Although Irina was the closest to Bella's size, Alice knew better than to take something from her room. The Denalis were still in mourning.

After she had made her selection from Kate's closet, she returned and gave Bella a sponge bath, removing the excess blood and dirt. She then changed Bella into the outfit she had selected. Carlisle took his leave during this time to feed.

While he hunted and sated his thirst, Alice had picked out one of the most ostentatious, ridiculous outfits for Bella to wear. It was a long, floor length gown, with a plunging back, and a deep v-neck. The material was silky and felt like a tickling breeze on bare skin. It was ice-blue and brought out the new shades of red in Bella's hair beautifully. Regardless, it was still absolutely preposterous that Alice would put that on a soon-to-be newborn vampire. When Carlisle reappeared, he cast a disparaging look at Bella's new ensemble. Knowing that Alice would refuse to put anything else on her, and that he was too much of a gentleman to bathe and dress her himself, he said nothing.

Instead, Carlisle busied himself by making the call he had avoided making. He was going to need a strong hand to help him in case Bella was a wild, feral newborn. So he called one of the strongest vampires he knew.

"What's shakin', Big Daddy C?" Emmett's loud, boisterous voice boomed over the phone. Carlisle frowned. How many times had he asked Emmett not to call him that? "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Emmett, I know this is unexpected, but I need you and Rosalie to come to the Denalis." Carlisle tried to keep his voice neutral, but his worry for Bella overpowered his vocal control. Emmett was immediately wise to the deception and asked what had happened. "There was an incident, and I was forced to change Bella."

There was a beat of silence.

"Tell me the truth," Emmett said darkly. "Don't sugarcoat it."

"Emmett, I need to keep an eye on Bella. I do not have the time to share the entire story with you." Carlisle sighed. "Rest assured, I will explain everything when you arrive."

"All right." The largest Cullen was appeased. "I'll be out on one of the next few flights. I can't guarantee Rosie will be with me, though."

"I understand," Carlisle remarked. "Extend my apologies, and I will see you soon, Son. I wouldn't normally ask this, but please hurry. Bella is progressing through the change at a much quicker rate than the rest of you did. I'm worried."

"I'll be there," he promised. With that, the two ended the call.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie reached the Denalis' home about fourteen hours later. They were greeted at the door by Alice, who filled them in on all the details. Carlisle had moved Bella to one of the top floor bedrooms, and that is where Emmett and Rosalie found their father. Bella had paled significantly, and her features were much more defined, giving her the looks of a supermodel. Rosalie, ever the queen of vanity, looked down at her and felt territorial. For years, it was Rosalie who had been regarded as the most beautiful vampire. Now that there was a possible contender, she felt herself growing more and more hostile. She quickly curbed those thoughts. Bella didn't need some female warring for attention; she needed a guiding hand.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Emmett snorted. When Alice hissed at him, he laughed. "You'll be lucky if that dress survives two seconds on her."

"I think she looks good," Rose commented absently, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

While Alice remained at Bella's side, Rosalie and Emmett followed Carlisle to the library.

"Have you told Edward?" She asked as Carlisle rehashed the story to them. She was particularly unhappy that he had not killed Jacob Black. Emmett felt the same way. Carlisle shook his head, indicating that Edward was still in the dark. "What? Why not?"

"He won't take this lightly." Carlisle started to pace. "I would rather Bella be fully turned before we tell him."

"That's terrible," she said.

"I agree with Rosie," Emmett said, leaning back on the couch. "Since it's his mate, he deserves to know the truth. I think we should get Jasper up here, too. He's more skilled with newborns than any of us."

Carlisle hated to admit it, but Rosalie and Emmett were correct. Jasper's years spent under the influence of Maria were not without benefit. His empathic abilities allowed him to control their warring bloodlust. He was a wonderful ally to have in that regard. However, his current company put Carlisle at a disadvantage. There would be no way to alert Jasper without also alerting Edward. Carlisle also realized that Esme, with her patience and loving nature was crucial to his success with newborn Bella. He decided that it would be in Bella's best interest to make the call he had refused to make. From across the house, he heard Alice agree with his sentiments. She took a look into the future and said that everything would work out. Carlisle breathed out a sigh of relief.

After dialing, he waited while the line rang. It went to voicemail. After several attempts to reach him, Edward finally picked up.

"Carlisle, your incessant ringing just chased away my dinner," Edward groused. "What is it?"

* * *

It had been hours since Carlisle had spoken with Edward and requested his presence in Denali. Since then, there had been no contact with Bella's mate. Esme had texted Carlisle, letting him know that they were boarding a plane, but other than that, nothing. As he sat beside Bella, who was still silent as the grave, he couldn't help but question if he had done the right thing. Could he have made a mistake? Would Edward be able to keep his emotions intact and help Bella through a difficult transition? There were too many questions that were impossible for him to answer, and that fact made him uncomfortable.

He was reading through a recently published medical journal, while simultaneously listening to Bella's heartbeat. It had significantly sped up in the last hour, which indicated her transformation was coming to an end. Now, as he poured over the research findings of a test on breast cancer patients, her heart took off like a galloping horse. Carlisle put the journal aside and called to his family members. It was time.

Emmett and Rosalie were instructed to remain outside. Carlisle knew from experience that newborns were very easily overwhelmed and excitable, and the presence of so many bodies could frighten Bella. Alice was instructed to remain in the corner.

"This is it," Carlisle said.

Bella's back arched off the bed, and at the same time a shrill cry tore through her. It broke Carlisle's heart to hear his daughter in such agony, but he was heartened by the fact that it was almost over. She abruptly fell back, her appendages twitching as her heart stunted, sputtered, struggled, and finally, stopped. The silence in the house was palpable, but the four vampires were only focused on the soft inhaling and exhaling of little Bella.

When she hadn't moved in half a minute, Carlisle hesitantly moved to her side. She had transformed from a lovely human being to a radiant, ethereal creature. He smiled as he considered what his son's reaction to his … newly turned mate would be like. _He will lose his mind. _Carlisle remembered seeing Esme as an immortal for the first time. Had he not retained his Puritan sensibilities, he may have done something untoward.

His hands roamed cautiously over her neck, noticing with satisfaction that any sign of her former injury had vanished completely. Even James's bite had disappeared completely. _A fresh start, _Carlisle thought fondly. He tried to pull away from her, perhaps to give her a little time to adjust, when her hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist. With that, Bella's eyelids peeled open and revealed a haunting set of red irises.

"Bella? Are you all right?" He said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Do you know who I am?"

In a rapid, fluid motion, she sat up. Her crimson eyes darted here and there, focusing on everything and nothing simultaneously. Carlisle watched as she opened her mouth and inhaled, scenting the atmosphere like an otherworldly animal. So far, so good. He wished that she would speak. He wanted to know if she was all right, why she was so quiet during the change, and more importantly, what she remembered.

At a pace slightly quicker than a vampire, Bella climbed off the bed and crossed to the window. Pulling her hand across the collected condensation, she glared into the white backdrop of the outside world. She turned a confused expression to Carlisle.

"We're in Alaska," he explained gently, pulling the drapes back even further. Bella's eyes widened, and she tried to touch the glass. Unfortunately, it splintered under her touch. She took two steps back. "You were brought here after you were bitten."

"Why?" Her voice was barely a whisper, a gentle breeze through the air that carried the single word with it.

"This place is far from humanity," Carlisle told her. "So you won't accidentally hurt someone. As soon as we get your thirst under control, we can return to civilization, but only when you're comfortable with the idea."

"No." Her voice was stronger now. She glared at Carlisle, and the amount of anger behind her eyes had him momentarily reeling. "Why was I bitten?"

This was not the direction he had wanted the conversation to go. Knowing that Jacob Black was responsible for her current predicament had the propensity to cause her more distress. No. He had to navigate the subject back to something promising, like getting her fed.

"Before we talk about that," Carlisle started, smiling. "We should take you out to feed. Your thirst must be unbearable."

"Answer me!" Her voice spiked, startling all who were listening. "No more lies."

Carlisle sighed. "What do you remember?"

She was breathing rapidly now, inhaling and exhaling at a rate that would cause any human to hyperventilate. "Bits and pieces. I remember being angry at … something, and then there was a lot of pain. I can't even remember your name. I know I know you. I can remember tiny fragments, but not enough to see the whole picture."

"Let's start with introductions. Perhaps that will reawaken a few memories," he suggested. Gesturing to himself, he told her, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor at the hospital back in Forks, Washington." Bella stared at him indifferently. He gestured to Alice in the corner. "This is Alice. She's one of your friends. She is also considered my daughter."

Bella turned to the tiny vampire, and her red eyes narrowed. She gestured to the long, flowing gown. "You put me in this, didn't you?"

Alice perked up. "Yes. Do you like it?"

Bella sneered. "Of course, I don't."

Her comment had Alice somewhat dumbfounded. Bella had never been one to be rude, or to make obviously snide remarks. Alice blamed it on the raging newborn emotions, but she was still a little wounded.

"Do you remember anything about us?" Carlisle prodded.

"Yes. It's much clearer now," Bella snapped. She turned abruptly, wearing a dark expression. "I remember that you left me. You left me alone to die."

"No, Bella," Alice insisted, taking a step forward. That was a mistake. The sudden movement spooked Bella, and she arched her back and hissed in response to what she perceived as a threat. Alice jumped back. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Take a deep breath," Carlisle instructed. "It will help you clear your mind."

"I'm fine!" Bella snarled. Her right hand shot out and punched a hole into the wall. The air around her seemed to come alive and electrify, almost like the calm before the storm. "Why was I turned into a vampire? Answer me, Carlisle!"

He turned a wary look to Alice, silently questioning if it was safe to tell her. Alice's imperceptible head shake told him that it wasn't. What other choice was there? The longer they held out, the more irritated she became. Where were the others? Jasper was sorely needed at the moment.

"Bella, please understand," Carlisle said gently. "You are a newborn, and are thus, very volatile. I don't want to tell you something that might upset you. Do you understand?"

"No! I don't. I …" She trailed off, and as her eyes widened, realization spread across her face. She reached up and touched the right side of her throat. Her eyes met Carlisle's, and she muttered just one word, "Jacob."

Everything happened at once. Bella slashed at the empty air and unleashed an angry, powerful roar. At the same time, in the distance, Carlisle could hear the familiar voice of Edward. Carlisle had neglected to tell his son that Bella had been bitten. How would he react? Would he hate him? More importantly, how would Bella respond to Edward? As Edward's voice grew closer, Bella's back straightened, and she become completely motionless. She was listening. Five seconds passed before she turned and threw herself through the large, panoramic window. Carlisle and Alice called her name, but she was gone, disappeared into the snow.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Questions? Comments? Concerns?_

_I don't like how Carlisle's always passive. I wanted to give him a bit of a temper. I wrote this chapter in the 3rd person 'cause it's the only way. I don't like doing multiple POV's. I have all the chapters written, but they're more like skeletons. Bare minimum of elaboration and details. I have to go through them and expand them. That's why it may take awhile. _

_Thanks again for reading!_

_Also, for some strange reason, FFNET is cutting off my summary. Even though I'm within the character limit, it STILL doesn't print it all. Here's what it's supposed to say: **Driven by guilt over Jacob's injuries, Bella makes a fateful decision and chooses him over Edward. One year later, she is attending Seattle University and preparing to celebrate her anniversary. However, a shocking discovery sends her spiraling into a world of anger, rage, and broken This is NOT a JacobxBella**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella POV_

Freedom. That was what I felt the moment I sailed away from the confines of humanity and solidarity. I burst forth into the wintery tundra surrounding the house, abandoning the pretenses of civility, succumbing to the animal that now resided inside of me. My body was now resilient to anything that nature had to throw at me. The snow beneath my feet felt like warm water, and the icy breeze was pleasant against my skin and through my hair as I ran. I felt impervious.

As I escaped into the line of trees, which formed a perimeter around the massive house, a loud ripping sound caught my attention. The dress's outlandish train had caught on one of the outstretched branches. I stopped long enough to rip nearly six inches off the bottom hem. My legs were now free to move without any sign of snagging. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear someone grinding their teeth, but I ignored it and kept running.

The winds changed direction as I dashed through the wilderness, and the new scent that wafted under my nose made me freeze up. As I stood there, trying to identify the new scent, three sets of footsteps echoed through the forest. Someone was coming. Fast. I needed to run. I needed to hide. There was something else, though. Something told me that I needed to stay. I needed to defend myself.

I started backing up, breathing heavily and growling profusely. The footsteps were getting closer. I could hear voices too. Movement in the distance caught my eyes, and I anxiously crouched down to the ground, a feral snarl ripping through me.

A tall, slender figure stepped into the moonlight, and my back arched as I gazed at the scars covering his skin. His face was momentarily surprised, but his features sharpened quickly. A female with light brown hair peeked over his shoulder. She was gawking at me like a fish, but that wasn't what was bothering me. As I did the math, I realized that I was outnumbered. The additional footsteps in the distance told me that there were three of them. I wouldn't be able to defend myself. There was something familiar about the scarred creature. I knew him, but how?

He took a step forward, and I abruptly turned and ran. I could hear him trailing me, struggling to keep up with me. I had an edge. I was always a step ahead. When he would lurch forward and try to grasp me around the waist, I would slip out of his grip.

I could see something in the distance, bright lights, and it filled me with hope. Another burst of speed carried me closer to the illuminated part of the forest. The wind changed and blew an intense, warm fragrance. The silky, enticing scent enthralled me, and I lost all reason as I ran. Suddenly a large impact sent me spiraling to the left, and I crashed into the snow, rolling a few yards away. Hands encapsulated my body and held me tight. I struggled, snarled, and fought, but the grip was unyielding.

"I've got you, Bella," a familiar, southern voice whispered. I turned and looked into the face of my captor, and I realized that I knew him. He sensed my understanding and smiled in response. "Glad to see you recognize me."

"Jasper," I said breathily, and I stared into his cautious, warm butterscotch eyes. Everything came rushing back to me. There were still holes in my memory, but they were filling in. There was an edge to my memories, though, a form of hostility that felt out of place. How could I feel so angry and so relieved at the same time? "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," he commented, pulling me up. He did not release me from his grasp. "Carlisle called us home, and here I find you a newborn. Would you care to share?"

I opened my mouth, but as I tried to recall the memories, I was hit by a wall of intense, near blinding rage. Jasper sensed it, and I felt him tense. His hands formed vices around me, preventing me from escaping. The anger was only temporary, though. As I pulled away from any memory of Forks or what had occurred before I was turned, the rage subsided. I breathed heavily, and his grip on me slackened.

Following his lead, we made our way back to the cabin in the hills. It took us a long time considering how long I had been running. I was grateful when Jasper stopped and allowed me to drain two, large grizzlies. They had obviously been preparing for hibernation, because they were exceedingly fat and engorged. I left the bodies where they were and pushed onward.

The large cabin shone like a beacon through the night. I clung tightly to Jasper, seeking any form of stability I could. He filled me with a strong calm, but it was muted. It felt as though I were drunk. Then again, I had never been drunk in my human life, not that I could remember anyway. My human memories were dark, dim, and almost dreamlike. It was difficult to distinguish what was real and what my mind was trying to pass off as real.

As we approached, the doors opened wide and two familiar figures stood in the threshold. Carlisle and Alice. When I had woke up, my thoughts and memories had been one giant mess, like a broken egg yolk that was bleeding into the white. I couldn't remember them. Alice and Carlisle both smiled gently at me, and I felt a bit of the remaining tension in me subside.

The led me into the massive living room, and I took a moment to marvel at the enormity of the structure. It briefly reminded me of a luxury hotel Renee and I had stayed at during one of our road trips. I gazed upward to the resplendent marble ceiling and sighed. It was absolutely breathtaking. There were several balconies that overlooked the living room, and as one of them open and produced Rosalie, I realized that they must have been adjoined to bedrooms.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

I look at him and smile. "Nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous," he reassured me calmly. His voice is soothing and makes me feel safer. "Did you feed during your run?"

"Yes," I respond timidly. The sinews of his body are very enticing, and I have to force myself away from a series of strange, seductive fantasies. He's Esme's mate, after all.

Jasper smiles apologetically. "Blood lust can manifest itself in many different emotional forms."

I thanked him softly, took a deep breath and returned my attention to Carlisle. There was something nagging at the back of my mind, though. "Where is Edward?"

Carlisle's mouth formed a tight line, and Alice glared at her lap. Was I not supposed to ask that question? Perhaps something bad had happened. I started to panic. Was he all right? Was he hurt? _Perhaps I should go look for him. _I was off the couch and across the living room before I realized it. Jasper lurched forward and wrapped his arms around me, sending wave after wave of calming energy through me. It didn't feel natural, though. It felt odd, though, unnatural, almost like I was drunk I didn't like it.

"Emmett is keeping him away," Carlisle explained. "To my knowledge, he's unaware of what has happened to you. I figured it would be more beneficial to both of you if we waited to tell him."

I shook my head as Jasper's hands fell away. "I don't want to keep him from his family. It will be fine. You can bring him here."

"He's right, Bella," Jasper interjected. My heated reaction was immediate, but it was countered by an equally powerful soothing wave. "It may seem silly to you, but his presence could actually damage your growth."

"That's ridiculous," I insisted sourly. I was in control. There was no reason why Edward being in the house would change my mood. Of course, my desire for him presence wasn't entirely selfless. Somehow, I knew that he would have answers to me. He would fill in the gaps. "I know you're looking out for my best interest, Carlisle, but I need you to trust me. I'm fine."

"Tell you what," Carlisle said diplomatically. "How about you go see Esme upstairs? I'm sure she'd love to see you, and I'm certain you would be much more comfortable after a bath and a change of clothes."

I hesitated only briefly. My modesty had survived the change, and I was horrified to discover that the tore dress was only partially covering my nether regions. I was even more embarrassed when I realized that I had more than likely shown Jasper … everything when I had tried to run from him. Alice was quick to materialize with a long bathrobe for me to wear. I smiled at her gratefully before we headed upstairs. Both Esme and Alice assisted me with bathing, washing my hair, and choosing a new outfit. Although Alice insisted that I wear something luxurious and flowing, I opted for a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

When they started to dry my hair, I heard the front door open and shut. It was followed by an intense conversation. Apparently, Emmett had let it mentally slip that I had been changed. Edward was frantic.

"Where is she Carlisle?" He demanded. "I have to see her."

"She's upstairs with Esme and Alice," Carlisle responded in calm voice. "Son, please wait down here until they're finished. Bella's bathing, and it might frighten her if you break down the door."

"I was not going to break down the door," he responded indignantly. Alice was quick to tell him that she had _seen_ that he would do just that. "Bella? Love, can you hear me?"

I sighed. "I'm here, Edward. I'm fine."

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"Son? Bella hasn't shared what she remembers just yet," Carlisle interjected quickly. He whispered, probably out of force of habit. "It may send her into a panic. It would be best if you let her finish in silence. We can sit down as a family after and discuss it."

Edward begrudgingly agreed, but rather than stay in the living room with the others, he flew up to the bedroom I was currently in, and he sat outside the door. His close proximity made me tense, but Esme and Alice were there to reassure me that I was safe.

Once my hair had been sufficiently blown dry and styled, thanks to Alice, I took a deep breath in preparation and Alice and Esme opened the door. The moment my eyes landed on Edward, an enormous wave of emotion crashed on my shoulders. I gaped at him, my bloodred eyes caught in the hypnotic web of his warm, butterscotch irises. So many memory gaps filled in, and I took a deep breath.

He trailed behind us as we descended the staircases, and I could feel his eyes on me. I was glad that he had not come earlier and seen me in the terrible, immodest outfit. Once in the living room, I was instructed to take a seat between Emmett and Jasper. Edward stood behind me momentarily, but Jasper was quick to tell him to move, as his presence there was causing me discomfort. His eyes never left me during the entire encounter.

"As you're aware," Carlisle started quietly, smiling at me in his normal reassuring manner. "We're all very interested to find out what memories you have retained. Would you mind sharing with us? Please understand that you are not required to speak. We can put this off until you're ready."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm just not sure what to tell you. I'm having a hard time distinguishing what's real or not."

"That can happen," he assured me. "Let's start small. Where do you go to school?"

I closed my eyes and thought. "Seattle University. Am I … am I taking night classes?"

Alice shook her head. "Summer classes."

"That's right," I said slowly.

"Can you tell me the names of your parents?" Carlisle asked.

"Renee and Charlie," I said quickly, relieved that I could still remember the two people who had given me life and a home. Of course, as I thought about them, I started to grow anxious. "What am I going to tell them? I can never see them again!"

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll deal with that later, Bella. Everything will work out, I promise."

The same stifling calm rested on my shoulders, and I frowned at Jasper. "Stop that."

He frowned apologetically. "It's necessary."

"It makes me feel drunk," I complained.

"Perhaps you could tone it down just a bit, Jazzy?" Alice pleaded. He sighed heavily and my head cleared up a bit. Not by much, but something was better than nothing.

Now that I was much calmer, Carlisle was able to continue. "Can you tell me the names of my family?"

I nodded. "You're Carlisle. You're married to Esme. There's Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie," I smiled "and Edward."

Carlisle beamed in approval. "Now, this is going to be very difficult, but I want you to try. Can you remember why you went to Forks on Friday?"

I frowned and focused, pushing past the haze that the burning had left. There was something there. It wasn't exactly a memory, per say. It was a feeling. As I pushed forward, I felt the heat inside me grow. An image started to take shape in my mind, and as it became clearer, I grew angrier.

"I went to see Jacob," I all but growled. My hands curled into fists, and I could almost feel my nails starting to tear their way through my skin. I felt white hot with fury but I continued to concentrate. There were voices echoing in my head, and I closed my eyes to hear them.

_I imprinted! I was wrong … I shouldn't have guilted you … You never belonged to me … I should have let you go … I didn't mean to hurt you …_

Jacob Black, the one person I had thought that I could trust, the one that claimed to love me had almost killed me. I felt as though an empty void had formed inside me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tear him limb from limb. Instead, I just sat there limply. My eyes were staring straight ahead, not acknowledging anyone or anything.

"He did this to me," I whispered. "Didn't he?"

Carlisle nodded. "Sam and Jacob called me. They said that there had been an accident and that you had been injured. I was allowed onto the reservation to get you. I'm sorry for making this decision for you, Bella. It was never my intention to take your life from you."

"I don't blame you," I said weakly. After a few seconds of silence, I took a deep breath. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until we can get your thirst under control," Carlisle said. "If everything goes well, we should be able to return to civilization in a year or so."

"A year?" My voice climbed higher. "What about my school?"

"I've contacted the university," Esme said quickly. "We told your instructors that you had a medical emergency and had to be rushed to another hospital. They are willing to extend you full credit upon your completion of a series of essay assignments."

Her revelation should have made me feel better, but it didn't. I felt worse. I felt like an intruder. I had broken Edward's heart, and now, here I was again. I was nothing more than a burden.

"Thank you for everything you've done," I said sincerely, "but I won't be a burden for you."

Jasper touched my shoulder. "You're not a burden. Far from it, actually."

"As soon as I'm in control," I said, ignoring the others' insistences that they wanted me there. "I'll be leaving. I'll find my own way."

Before they could argue anymore, I rose from the couch and headed upstairs. Edward followed behind me. I found an empty bedroom and tried to shut the door behind me, but he was too fast. I sighed and moved over the window, looking out at the backdrop of Alaska. He glared at me from where he stood.

"Do you really believe that you are nothing but a burden on us?" Although light and gentle, his words carried a large amount of accusation. I shrugged, not wanting to continue the discussion. "You could never be a burden. Why can't you see that? Why can't you understand how much we all care about you, how much we … love you?"

"I've brought you nothing but pain," I said.

"You made me feel more alive in the last year than I can remember," he insisted, his hands falling on my shoulders. His sweet breath was tickling the skin by my left ear. "You have to stay with us."

"No. I don't." I was focusing on maintaining my calm, when all I really wanted to do was rip Edward to pieces for claiming that I had to do anything. It was my life. "Please leave me alone."

He sighed heavily, and I heard him turn away from me, heard the air pick up and part around his body as he shifted toward the door. He paused. "What did Jacob tell you?"

My teeth ground together. "Can't you pick that out of Carlisle's mind?"

He said, "I thought it more appropriate if you told me."

I spun around in a millisecond. "Why? Why do you want to know? Do you want to know if it's over? If I'm still in love with the werewolf? The answer is no, Edward. I'm not. He doesn't care for me, either. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are we done?"

His eyes lowered, abashed. "I'm sorry. I've never wished for anything but happiness for you."

I shook my head. "Just leave me be."

He conceded and shut the door, leaving me with my anger, confusion, and pain.

As I turned to stare into the full size mirror, I shuddered at what I saw. Everything that I had once wanted, everything that I had once dreamed for, I now had. Immortality, flawless beauty, and Edward's devotion. Did he believe that we could just resume our prior relationship? A consolation prize? The mere thought of love and intimacy made me angry. No. I had to keep my distance. I had to leave.

As soon as my year was up, I would leave the Cullens, Forks, and everything that had made me who I who I was, behind me.

* * *

_Author's Note:  
I'm going to be honest, I don't particularly care for this chapter. I tried to write it as best I could, but I was struggling with writer's block. So if it's not great, I'm sorry. That being said, no, I'm not using a beta. All my attention is being devoted to my novel right now. I've almost got the first chapter finished, and I'm super excited by that fact. As for the chapter: __Questions? Comments? Concerns? This story is going to speed up by the next chapter. It's going to jump ahead about six months. As I had previously said, this isn't a super long story. There will be some scenes with B/E, but this is not a romance story. If that's what you are expecting... that's not what's going to happen._

_Also, I have been nominated for the 2013 TwiFic FanFic Awards. The link can be found in my profile. The polls close on November 3rd, at 11:59pm EST. There are tons of categories, so go check out some of the others who have made a mark on our fan fiction community. _


	4. Chapter 4

The days blended together, turning into weeks, and ultimately, into months. Each hour was filled with learning to control my strength, blood thirst, and anger that accompanied being a newborn vampire. It was easier with the Cullens around, but it was difficult with Edward constantly at my side. He tried to fix everything that I did wrong, down play every mistake I made with platitudes. It only served to make me increasingly agitated and impatient with myself.

That was why one bright, sunny afternoon, almost four months to the day of my change, I threw him out a window. I had been in the process of perfecting the art of opening a door without pulling it off its hinges, and Edward had been leaning over my shoulder for hours. He would whisper words of encouragement, pat my shoulder, smile, and interject his own opinion without even being asked. Now that I think of it, he was being sincere in his attempts to make my life easier, but at that moment, he was just annoying.

Carlisle, who had been instructing me, didn't have enough time to say, "Stop" before I gripped his prodigal son by the neck, spun around and tossed him through an intricate, stain glassed window. The beautiful shards glittered through the air momentarily before spiraling toward the snowy ground below. I knew that breaking Edward wouldn't be as easy as smashing a window, but I hadn't exactly been thinking about maiming him when I reacted. I just wanted him to go away. A chorus of raucous laughter and guffaws from the lower levels distracted me long enough for Carlisle to leap out the window and check on Edward. It was a meaningless effort, as Edward would have sustained no injuries from falling. I merely rolled my eyes and turned away from the destroyed piece of glass.

Two months passed us by, and I was relieved to discover that the newborn rage and confusion had subsided considerably. I was capable of maintaining tense discussions without attacking anyone. I was also able to hunt without anyone watching me, making sure I would return.

Imagine my surprise when Carlisle gathered us together in the living room for a family meeting. He had seen how far I had come with my tolerance, and in his opinion, I was ready to begin my reintroduction to the human world. He warned me that it would be a slow process, but he was confident that I was ready.

Everyone seemed relieved—everyone that is, except for Edward.

He shook his head, stood up and turned to face the rest of his family. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I have to disagree."

"What?" I spat.

"Why is that, son?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"He's just mad because he had his ass thrown through a window," Emmett jeered, dismissing any concern that his brother may have had with a wave of his hand.

Jasper was all too happy to chime in. "Don't forget the time she beat him over the head with a tree."

"Or the rock," Rose pointed out, while simultaneously picking at her nails.

Edward stood there looking quite annoyed, while the rest of his siblings labeled off every time I had hit him with something or had attacked him in some way. Emmett and Jasper saw it as payback for all the uneven fights they had had with Edward. His telepathic ability, although an uncontrollable part of his vampire physiology, was seen as an unfair advantage.

"Quiet, everyone," Carlisle instructed disapprovingly, but the timid chuckles coming from his lips were not lost on us. "Edward, please continue."

"You've done beautifully, Bella," he conceded at an achingly slow pace. "However, we haven't had you around humans."

"That's why we need to start introducing her, egg head," Emmett snorted.

"So we take her to the closest town. Fine. What happens if she loses her nerve?" Edward paused. "Perhaps we should take her somewhere remote, with a smaller population."

Carlisle pondered this for a moment, but he ultimately shook his head and said, "I understand your viewpoint, Edward, but I must disagree. It's in my opinion that she is ready for something more. Keeping her caged is not going to assuage your guilt, son."

My ears perked up. "Guilt?"

Emmett sneered. "He's always guilty of something. It's his default setting."

There was no more discussion on guilt, my thirst, or anything mildly related. By the end of the next day, though, the Cullens had already made plans for us to leave Alaska and return to Forks. If I was being honest, the idea of returning to Forks scared me. The last thing I wanted was to accidentally attack someone I cared about. If my dad knew that I was back in town, he would want to see me. I had made up a slew of excuses to keep him off my back these past six months, but I knew it was only a matter of time before my past and present collided together in a vast array of pain and suffering.

The departure day came. We all went out into the wilderness for a three day hunt, and as soon as they were satisfied that my stomach was on the verge of exploding with blood, we left the wintery wonderland that I had grown to love. The eight of us rushed through the Alaskan wilderness, all the way to the edge of civilization. Once we were there, we retrieved Edward's SUV from the storage unit, as well as a rental car for Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. I would be riding with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

The smells of the city nearly knocked me over. They were so overpowering and unyielding. I could smell the grime of the city, the tang of the domesticated animals' blood, and the sweetness of the humans. My mouth salivated with venom when I saw a man appear in the distance, but I quickly closed my eyes and swallowed the accumulated venom. It burned on its way down my throat, but I endured.

One of the most annoying aspects of the drive was the fact that my companions had been instructed to leave the windows open. When we had first climbed into the car, I had been thrilled with the idea, especially when Carlisle had informed me that it was to get me accustomed to the scent of humans. However, as my throat burned angrily, I started to rethink my enthusiasm.

"We won't be staying in Forks for very long," Edward randomly assured me. I frowned at him. "I'm sorry. I just assumed you would worry about harming your father."

I knew that I couldn't continue treating him like a criminal. True, he had annoyed me during my training phase, but the rational side of me, which had been silenced up until now by the raging newborn emotions, acknowledged that his heart had been in the right place. So rather than make an airy retort or ignore him, I smiled and nodded.

By the time we had crossed into Forks, I had become accustomed to the smell of human blood. I stuck my head out the window like a whimsical puppy and inhaled the odorous world around me. I could taste the moisture in the air, the musky scent of the soil, and the succulence of the living beings in the forests and the town. Everything was so familiar, and yet, not. I couldn't remember the names of the tiny shops, the supermarket, or even the names of the streets. That realization made me feel slightly panicked, but Jasper made sure to ease my tension. I caught his eye in the rearview mirror and smiled.

The Cullen house was even more immaculate with my keen eyesight. The three-story house shone like a beacon in the darkness, and I felt so many memories unravel and clear up as I stood in front of that house. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle were already home and waiting for me on the front staircase. Each of the women offered me warm embraces before they escorted me into the house. Everything was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside, and I sighed at the familiarity of it all.

Carlisle left in a bit of a hurry, anxious to get everything closed up at the hospital. He also had to telephone the Quileute elders and inform them of our presence. Esme, Rose, and Alice kept busy by finishing up the last of the packing. Emmett and Jasper aided them, but it was clear that their main duty was to guard me, as they kept finding excuses to stay in the living room with me. Edward had nothing to do, which meant he spent his entire time keeping me company. I was grateful when Carlisle called and asked for him to come to the hospital. It meant that I could have a few moments to myself.

Of course, considering it was me we were talking about, those moments were denied. Alice flitted down the stairs, Jasper in tow, and I stifled a giggle as I realized his arms were full of a series of whimsical dresses. He glowered at me, but I laughed regardless. While Jasper was ordered to box up the dresses carefully and to make sure they weren't in a position to wrinkle, Alice took a seat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly. When I shrugged, she sighed. "Come on, Bella. It's just us here. You don't need to pretend with me."

"It feels weird being here," I admitted hesitantly. She pressed for more information. "Everything feels familiar, but I can't remember why. Everything's so hazy and confusing."

"I wish I could sympathize with you," Alice responded sadly. I cocked my head in confusion, not understanding what she was alluding to. "I have no memories from my human life."

I nodded. Had I known that once? Has she shared that bit of personal information with me? I felt embarrassed for not knowing, but Alice was quick to quell my apprehension. "I think Edward may have told you that once. It's okay if you don't remember it."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Alice," I suddenly stated. Her face contorted in surprise as I continued, "The only point to me joining your family was Edward. Now that he and I aren't … well, you know … I don't know why I should be with you."

"You should be with us because you want to," she insisted, gathering my hands in her own. "We won't force you to stay. I'm going to be honest and say that it will break Esme's heart if you leave, but we won't stand in your way either. But, Bella, you need to understand that this talk of you joining our family is ridiculous. You _are_ a member of our family already. You always have been. Even if you go to Australia and live with the koalas, you will still be a Cullen. Do you understand?"

I felt like I wanted to cry, although I knew the most I could manage was a dry sob. Alice and I embraced tightly, each one clinging to the other tenaciously. Perhaps I had been wrong about wanting to leave the Cullens behind me. Maybe everything that had happened to me had happened for a reason. Could I do it? Could I become one of Carlisle's many adoptive kids? I had wanted that once; did I still?

Jasper returned and Alice immediately ordered his back upstairs. She trailed behind him. I asked if there was anything I could help with. Idling on the sofa was having a negative impact on me. She was quick to dismiss my offer, though. Perhaps she didn't want me to accidentally ruin her clothing.

Two hours swept by and found me in the same place. Edward and Carlisle still hadn't returned from whatever errand they were running. A part of me wanted to worry, but the rational side of me, the one that refused to go running back to Edward like a scared puppy, refused.

I was about to head upstairs and see if Rosalie needed any assistance, when a particular sound caught my attention. Contemporary music was blaring in the distance, gaining in resonance and volume. Someone was driving on the highway, heading in our direction. There was no sound from the vampires upstairs. I hadn't heard anything from them in nearly twenty minutes. I wouldn't have been bothered, except for the fact that I heard the crunch as the strange vehicle pulled onto the road that led to the Cullens' house.

I started to panic when the sounds of two pounding hearts echoed through the house. My eyes closed and my lips spread apart as I listened to the sloppy thumping of the blood through the aortas. How easy it would be for me to slip through the front door and intercept their vehicle. It would take less than a minute. All I had to do was give in. _No! _My eyes snapped open and I shook my head. I knew I had to fight the animal inside me. I drew in a long breath and held it as the car grew closer. Why were two humans coming up the driveway? Neither of them was speaking, and I wished that Edward was there.

There was still no sight or sound of the Cullens. Where were they? What were they doing? They hadn't left me alone, had they? No. They couldn't have.

As I sat there, wondering what I should do next, the humans started talking.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" A feminine voice said.

The other voice, also feminine, responded, "Oh, come on Mia. I'm sorry that you had to leave him for an hour. Really, you two are starting to get annoying. Anyway, trust me, this is necessary."

"No. This is not necessary," the first girl, Mia, replied angrily. "This is really, really stupid, Lily. Please, just turn around and get us out of here."

"What is your deal?" The second girl, Lily, retorted. "We'll just go up to the door and explain how things work."

"If he knew what you were making me do—"

"But he won't," Lily cut her off. "You're not going to tell him. Right? Right?"

The second girl didn't answer her, and they fell back into silence. They were halfway here. I had to do something, but what? I timidly called out for Esme, but she didn't come. I did the same with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, but none of them answered me. I gasped when I realized that I was alone. For whatever reason, they had left me here. A sinking feeling invaded my spirit as I wondered if they had abandoned me. Is that why Carlisle had taken Edward with him? Were they all rendezvousing somewhere else, before disappearing again? Would they do that?

The humans had pulled up to the driveway and were climbing out of their car. I peeked out the window and was relieved to see that both of them were strangers to me. Still, that didn't solve my problem. I watched as they climbed the front steps and hesitated, before the taller girl started knocking on the front door. I caught my reflection in a polished silver candelabrum in the corner, and I realized that although the red in my eyes had diminished, my irises were an unnatural deep orange. There was no way I could pull off being a human as I was.

The knocking was relentless. _Should I ignore it?_

Carlisle's words came back to me, reminding me that I needed to test my limits. If I was ever going to live around humans, then I had to start pushing myself to build up my tolerance. My subconscious reminded me that I should do so with a supervisor, someone to hold me back if necessary, but I ignored it.

I started toward the door, but I stopped as the girls started speaking again.

"Come on, Lily," Mia groaned, and as I peered out the window again, I could see her shiver and wrap her arms around her. It was her human instincts warning her that there was danger. "I really don't have a good feeling about this. Let's get out of here."

"You're such a chicken," Lily mocked in a nasally voice.

Their long, black hair and deep sienna skin tone told me they were probably from La Push. Each had an earthy beauty that made her stunning and radiant. The one called Lily had a pointy nose, though, which somehow gave her an air of superiority. Mia, on the other hand, looked wholesome and timid. It was easy to see which who the dominant in their friendship was.

"All right. Fine. I'm a chicken." Mia took a step closer to the car while Lily continued to knock. "Can we please get out of here? Jake's going to know we were here."

_Jake … Jake … Jake … Jacob … Jacob … Jacob Black. _The name echoed through my mind, and a soft growl emanated from my lips.

One of my inner voices was telling me to stay where I was, remain indoors, and to call Edward. However, another voice was insisting that I go outside and see what these two females wanted. What was right? What was wrong? Should I stay where I was, or make an attempt to communicate with the outside world?

"Ugh! Aren't you curious who your predecessor was?" Lily asked. "Don't you want to size up the competition?"

"It's not like that," Mia insisted.

"Oh, Mia, darling. You have so much to learn." Lily stopped knocking long enough to ask, "Why do you think this girl suddenly came back to town? She wants Jake back."

To my surprise, Mia actually laughed. "I really don't think you know what you're talking about. You don't even know her."

"And you do?" Lily's voice hitched with haughtiness. "All I'm saying is that you should make it very obvious where the line in the sand is."

"We shouldn't be here. How's that for a line in the sand? We're trespassing. I'm going to ask you one more time to come with me, or else I'm leaving you here."

Lily grumbled in agreement, and I heard her footsteps descend the staircase. That was when something strange happened. My body, rigid and still for so long, came to life. In the blink of an eye, I had crossed the living room, opened the front door and stopped at the top of the staircase, which led to the driveway. Mia stopped as she saw me, and Lily, who had her back to me, turned. Both girls gawked at me, probably seeing the unnatural hue of my eyes. I was panicking, not sure what to do. I hadn't meant to come out here. It had just happened.

"What do you want?" The words were out before I could stop them, and I almost flinched at the quality of my voice. It was so beautiful and elegant, like silver bells.

I noticed how both of the girls' eyes raked over my body. Although I still retained some of my human sensibilities in regards to my looks, I knew the human girls were marveling at my otherworldly features. Gone were my grungy clothes, flat, unimpressive hair, and average features. Alice had dressed me in a high-end, fashion forward ensemble that I detested, but I had to admit, it made me look fabulous.

Lily seemed to shake off whatever spell I had cast on them, and she sneered at me. "Are you Bella?"

I nodded. "I am."

"Good. We just came here to tell you that Jake's off the menu now," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and putting weight on her right leg, which made her hip pop out. Although she was attempting to project a tough, fearless attitude, the pounding of her heart gave away her nervousness. "You see, he belongs to Mia now. You're going to keep your distance. In fact, you shouldn't even visit La Push anymore. You're not welcome."

There was nothing else I could say but "okay."

My apathetic reaction was not what she was expecting, and she grew visibly frustrated. "And don't think about calling Jake behind her back. Everyone knows everything in La Push."

"Okay."

"He's already forgotten about you, by the way," Lily pressed, her voice becoming more desperate. She wanted a rise. She wanted to see pain. Mia, on the other hand, looked like she was trying to disappear. "When he does mention you, it's only to laugh at you. He thinks you're pathetic."

That struck a nerve, and I had to take a deep breath to calm my head. "If you say so."

There was a ball of tension that was knotting tighter and tighter with each passing second. I had to end this conversation. I had to dismiss these girls and return to the safety of the house.

"He also said that he never loved you. He never even liked you." Her words slammed into me like a freight train. My gaze started to turn white hot as she continued, "He was just using you for sex. When he realized that he wasn't getting that out of you, he bailed."

The rationality left my mind, and I felt the animal take over. My body leaned forward instinctively, my back arching and my teeth baring in response to the aggressive stimuli. I could hear voices behind me, calling to me, pleading with me, but they would be too late. This girl, this human had overstayed her welcome. She had poked and prodded me.

It took half a second for my demeanor to change, and just as she realized what was about to happen, I lunged at her. My mouth was open, ready to claim her blood for my own, when something unexpected happened. Her friend, silent and scared up until that point, rushed forward and pushed Lily out of the way. This girl, Mia, had done nothing to me. She had insisted that they leave. She had kindness in her eyes. I couldn't hurt her.

I tried to stop at the last minute, but it was too late. My shoulder rammed into her chest, sending her spiraling ten feet away before crashing into a large tree. There was a sickening crunch when she impacted with the trunk, and she hit the ground with a heavy thud. She didn't move. I gasped, but before I could take another step forward, the Cullens swarmed around me. Jasper and Emmett locked their arms around me, pulling me back into the house, while Rosalie and Esme rushed over to the fallen girl.

"Good lord," Esme cried. "Call Carlisle!"

I smelled blood, but rather than thrash angrily and try to get to it, I started to sob.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

* * *

_Author's Note: Questions? Comments? Concerns? _


End file.
